<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Some Sleep, Not Making Sense, I'll Just Collapse by BlackandBlueMascara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248323">Get Some Sleep, Not Making Sense, I'll Just Collapse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara'>BlackandBlueMascara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dehydration, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Kidnapped Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Starvation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 23 (What's a Whumpee Gotta do to Get Some Sleep Around Here?), 24 (You're Not Making Any Sense), and 25 (I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks) of Whumptober 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Some Sleep, Not Making Sense, I'll Just Collapse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I combined 3 days together, Day 23 (What's a Whumpee Gotta do to Get Some Sleep Around Here?), 24 (You're Not Making Any Sense), and 25 (I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks). </p><p>The prompts were: </p><p>Exhaustion|Narcolepsy|Sleep Deprivation (Day 23) </p><p>Forced Mutism|Blindfolded|Sensory Deprivation (Day 24)</p><p>Disorientation|Blurred Vision|Ringing Ears (Day 25)</p><p>I chose Sleep Deprivation, Forced Mutism, and Blurred Vision. </p><p>There is a little easter egg in here, let me know if you get it lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He always had trouble doing as told, especially when he is told to be quiet.</p><p>They gagged him within the first thirty minutes.</p><p>He was so tired.</p><p>They would throw buckets of cold water on him anytime they thought he was dozing off.</p><p>His jaw ached from the gag being there for days. He was freezing and in wet clothes. His mouth was dry and his stomach was empty from no water and no food.</p><p>They had some grudge against Geralt and was not afraid to show it, his eye was swollen and his nose was broken.</p><p>Everything was blurry, everything hurt, and nothing is true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you find the easter egg? If so, leave a comment and tell me what you think it is, it may or may not have something to do with what I'm writing after Whumptober and Spooktober are finished. </p><p>These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.</p><p>I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad at BlackandBlueMascara.</p><p>This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>